


Until You Come And Sing A While With Me

by clotpolesonly



Series: Stackson Parentfic [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood, Sappy Jackson Whittemore, Sappy Stiles Stilinski, Singing, this whole thing is just sap ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/pseuds/clotpolesonly
Summary: Henry had been crying for sixteen hours. One long, seemingly unbroken, utterly heartbreakingwail.They had called the pediatrician and the official diagnosis was “probably just colic”, which was nice and all, but did not solve the problem of the inconsolable baby.It wasn’t even that they were exhausted—sofucking exhausted, good god, Jackson had never been so tired in his entire life—but that their son was crying and there was nothing they could do about it.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: Stackson Parentfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368931
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156





	Until You Come And Sing A While With Me

**Author's Note:**

> for JAW's day 2 theme of "childhood" i thought i would throwback to this series and give myself an excuse to write some unrelenting fluff aklfjdgh. combined with another ask meme prompt from Fridge, which i altered just a bit to fit today's theme, and here we are!!! -- (also, if you haven't listened to Colton singing this song, [here it is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yI7NOGmPN6c))
> 
> so this one hops back in the timeline a bit to when Henry was a baby, before Sides A and B

Henry had been crying for sixteen hours. One long, seemingly unbroken, utterly heartbreaking _wail._ They had called the pediatrician and the official diagnosis was “probably just colic”, which was nice and all, but did not solve the problem of the inconsolable baby.

It wasn’t even that they were exhausted— _so_ fucking exhausted, good god, Jackson had never been so tired in his entire life—but that their son was crying and there was nothing they could do about it. They had tried rocking and bouncing, warm bottles, diaper changes, a teething ring he wasn’t old enough to need yet, his favorite song, even youtube videos of puppies that usually got a gummy smile out of him. Nothing made the slightest dent in his distress and it _hurt._

“Please,” Stiles was whispering, Henry propped up against his shoulder and screaming directly into his ear like he had been for the past hour. “Please, Henry, sweetheart, come on, just— For the love of god, just tell me what you _need!_ ”

He sounded like he was on the verge of tears himself, and Jackson couldn’t even blame him for it. The scent of his frustration and anxiety was thick in the air of the nursery. Jackson was sure his own scent was full of the same.

Unsurprisingly, the baby did not suddenly develop the ability to articulate his needs. He just cried some more.

Stiles closed his eyes. “I don’t know what to do, Jax. I really don’t.”

The helplessness of it hurt Jackson almost as much as Henry’s cries did. He abandoned the rocking chair he’d been slumped in to wrap his arms around Stiles instead. Stiles dropped his head onto Jackson’s shoulder, shifting the baby down until he was sandwiched carefully between them, and Jackson pressed a kiss to his temple.

“You’re doing everything you can,” he said, wincing as Henry’s wailing stabbed at his sensitive eardrums. “We both are. There’s nothing medically _wrong,_ really, so all we can do is wait it out.”

Stiles groaned, pressed closer into Jackson’s arms. “I’m gonna go _crazy._ ”

“You say that like you’re not already.”

Stiles managed to free one hand just enough to pinch him without dropping Henry, but otherwise didn’t argue. For a long minute they just swayed there, trying to ignore the instinctive panic that came with hearing their child in pain and not being able to fix it. Finally, with one more nuzzle against Jackson’s collarbone, Stiles pulled back.

“Would you—” He cut off, biting his lip. Henry waved a pudgy hand between them insistently, and Stiles offered up his finger. It didn’t do any good. His reddened eyes flickered up to Jackson’s face and away just as quickly. “This is stupid, but...will you sing to him?”

Jackson’s eyebrows shot up in surprise; Stiles had only ever heard him sing a few times, usually in the shower or along to the radio in the car. He was certainly nothing special.

Seeing his skepticism, Stiles hastened on.

“I know you’re not, like, _a singer_ or anything,” he said, “but you have a nice voice, and I think it might help him calm down. You don’t _have_ to, but I just thought… I mean, we’ve tried literally everything else, and my mom used to sing to me when I was fussy as a kid. I would sing to him myself but he’s already in enough pain as it is and lord knows _my_ singing voice would only make it worse, so I figured maybe—”

“Stiles,” Jackson cut in, before his husband could run out of oxygen and make himself faint. “Just shut up and give me the baby.”

Some of the worry faded from Stiles’ face, replaced by the beginnings of a smile. He shifted Henry out of his own arms and into Jackson’s instead, reluctantly tugging his finger free of the baby’s hold. The volume of his wails only increased, ear-splitting and piteous in equal measure, and Jackson settled into the bounce-and-rock routine automatically. With Stiles eyeing him hopefully, Jackson cast around for a song that he knew all the words to. As stressed and sleep-deprived as he was, there was only one song he could remember.

_“When I am down and, oh, my soul so weary. When troubles come and my heart burdened be.”_

It came out a little crackly, his throat dry, but he doubted Henry would care much about the quality of his tone. He coughed a little, swallowed, and kept on.

 _“Then I am still and wait here in the silence—”_ Jackson’s eyes sought Stiles automatically, warmth blooming in his chest at the wide eyes and soft smile he found. _“—until you come and sit awhile with me.”_

“Really?” Stiles asked, just this side of teasing. “ _That’s_ the song you pick? You’re such a sap.”

Jackson was not the kind of person to blush, but he was tired and worn down. His husband was smiling at him in that especially fond way of his that made Jackson’s heart clench in his chest, and sometimes there was just no fighting it. Especially because Stiles was right; he could’ve picked any song in the world, but here he was singing the song they had danced to at their wedding.

“It’s a perfectly good song, thank you very much.”

Stiles ducked his head to cover a laugh. He couldn’t hide the warmth in his tone, though, not that he would have bothered. “It’s the best song in the world.”

Jackson smiled. “Who’s the sap now?”

“Me,” Stiles admitted easily. “Always me.” He pressed himself up against Jackson’s back, arms snug around his waist and chin hooked over his shoulder so that he could look down on their fussy son. “Keep going.”

With Stiles wrapped around him like that, it took way more discipline than it should have to focus on the baby. Jackson’s voice cracked as Stiles dropped soft kisses on his neck, but he managed at least a few phrases in Henry’s direction. Some lines, though, were reserved for Stiles.

_“You raise me up to more than I can be.”_

Stiles cut him off with a kiss, one that lingered long enough to be subsumed by their smiles. For a moment, nothing mattered but them. Then:

“He stopped crying.”

Jackson glanced down to see Henry fast asleep, his tiny face slack and smushed up against his chest, blessedly silent. “Oh my god, it worked.”

Stiles pinched him again. “Sshhh!”

“ _You_ sshhh!”

“Think it’ll wake him back up if you try to put him down in his crib?”

“Do you really wanna risk it?”

Stiles groaned, more quietly than the last time, and tightened his grip on Jackson’s waist. “Guess we can’t move until he wakes back up then, just in case. We’re stuck here indefinitely.”

Jackson leaned back into the embrace. “I can think of worse places to be stuck.”

“ _Sap,_ ” Stiles said again, shaking his head. He just readjusted his hold, though, settling in for a long wait, and said, “Sing something else?”

“Why? He’s already asleep.”

“Sing this one for me.”

Jackson couldn’t say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable on tumblr!](https://clotpolesonly.tumblr.com/post/621140722986500096/stiles-telling-jackson-this-is-stupid-but-could)


End file.
